One Night of Forbidden Romance
by Sara1991
Summary: Summary is inside because its too long: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE! This is written for lancecurry623 who requested this of me.


After years of being Chronoa's second in command, Trunks is finally free…until Trunks loses a bet; sending him back to being Chronoa's second in command for another two years. However, after a year of tormenting & bossing Trunks around, Chronoa, even though it's forbidden, develops feelings for him. Trunks and Chronoa become trapped in a cave during a storm all because she has a meltdown and leaves her home & Trunks follows to make sure nothing happens to her. What will happen between the two while they are trapped in the cave? You'll just have to read to find out.

* * *

It was dark and stormy when Chronoa took up in a fit of rage after smacking Trunks across the face.

Trunks should be on earth right now, with his family and whatnot; but his dad had to be over confident and bet Chronoa that he could beat Goku and become the strongest Saiyan of all times. However, he lost…and his price you ask? The answer is own child, Trunks.

Chronoa had said that she gets Trunks for another two years as her assistant or second in command; she says he's the best assistant/second in command that she's ever had in her entire lifetime.

Anyways, back to the current…

Something was said and Chronoa lost it, had some kind of meltdown, smacked Trunks and took off to earth.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked out loud…more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't you see or get it?" Nebula asked walking up to Trunks.

"What do you want? And get what?" Trunks asked annoyed as Nebula stood next to him.

Nebula was this annoying girl who liked to torment him…worse than Chronoa ever could. She had long green hair, green eyes and pinkish-purple skin; she had normal looking ears…very unlike the other Kais. However, I guess that's what happens when you lose all your powers…

"She likes you." Nebula said mischievously.

"Yes, I know; she likes having me as her second in command.

"Wow…you really are dense. She really likes you…she loves you. Well, I suppose it might not be love…I think she just wants to have sex with you." Nebula said with a mischievous smile.

"That's not possible; it is forbidden for her species and humans/Saiyans to be in a relationship. She can't have any type of feelings towards me…can she?" Trunks asked confused.

"I suppose you'd be confused; she's not your true and proper mate. But, that doesn't mean you can't have some fun and satisfy her. I mean you haven't even found your proper mate yet. So… Bye!" Nebula started explaining before yelling and disappearing.

"She is such a brat… I guess I should go find Chronoa; I don't need her destroying anything in her fit." Trunks said to himself before he took off to earth.

'Chronoa is such a sweet girl and she is kind of cute. But she knows we can't legally be together. Her pinkish-purple skin looks and feels so smooth…I do wonder what it feels like under all her clothes… Wait! What am I thinking?' Trunks thought to himself as he flew down to earth; it was just starting to lightly rain.

Chronoa was normally a happy-go-lucky and easy going girl; but if you pissed her off…or even just annoyed her, she could go off like she was never the sweetest girl you'd ever known.

"Where could she possibly be?" Trunks asked looking around, annoyed.

"Hey Trunks; what's going on?" Gohan asked as he came flying by with a bag of groceries.

"I'm looking for Chronoa; she got mad at me and took off about half an hour ago." Trunks said looking around.

"Yeah, I just saw her a little bit ago; she was going into the forest to the south." Gohan explained calmly.

"Great, thanks. I'll see you as soon as I get off of Chronoa duty!" Trunks said taking off.

"Ok, see you then!" Gohan called with a smile.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

After about fifteen minutes Trunks had finally found Chronoa…sitting in the pouring rain by a cave.

"What the hell?! Why the hell would you just take off like that after slapping me for no freaking reason?!" Trunks yelled at Chronoa, but then calmed down when he seen how fragile she looked in that moment.

"What is going on with you Chronoa?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Nothing…" Chronoa lied.

"Don't give me that crap. Come on; let's get you somewhere dry before you get sick." Trunks said helping her stand; the two then walked into the back of the cave to stay warm and dry.

"Why did you come after me; I wanted to be alone." Chronoa said looking down.

"No you didn't…I may not know a lot about girls; but I know that you don't want to be alone. So, what is really going on? Nebula said some crazy thing; she said you were falling in love with me." Trunks said seriously, looking directly at Chronoa.

When she looked away and refused to answer him, he realized that Nebula was right; Chronoa had fallen for him.

"Chronoa…you know better; you know that isn't allowed…" Trunks started.

"You don't think I don't know that?! I never meant to fall in love with you, but I did! And until the Kai who is meant to be my mate comes along, there's nothing I can do to change that! Other than to let you go early…but I can't do that either. And then today…" Chronoa started.

"Then today what?" Trunks asked folding his arms across her very muscular chest.

"I seen her…" Chronoa said seriously.

"Seen who?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Your true mate. And don't worry; it's not Mai. Her name is…" Chronoa started, but was interrupted by Trunks kissing her very passionately, throwing her completely off balance.

"What was that?" Chronoa asked in shock when Trunks pulled away from her.

"I don't want to know about her right now." Trunks said seriously.

Just then the wind and rain picked up and started whipping around outside.

"But you need to know; she's very sick…and her family doesn't know if she's going to make it!" Chronoa exclaimed pushing Trunks away, shocking him; but then she shocked him even more by jumping at him and pushing him down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked in shock.

"I want you; I want you bad. Even if we can't be together like this, we can still have sex at least once." Chronoa said pulling off Trunks's shirt.

'What has gotten into her lately? But I guess…she's right; there's nothing in the rules that says a Kai and a human/Saiyan can't have sex; we just can't be together. Fuck it…' Trunks thought to himself as he momentarily shocked Chronoa by removing her dress; she wore no bra or panties.

"Trunks! That's so not fair!" Chronoa whined as she stood up and forcibly removed his pants and boxers.

"Are you happy now?" Trunks asked while he lay there completely naked, his cock starting to stiffen up from excitement.

"Very." Chronoa said as she sat on his waist and started kissing him; she was so much shorter than him that her ass barely reached his aching cock.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Trunks asked as he grabbed her ass.

"You're kidding right? I'm over eighty million years old; of course I'm not a virgin. What are you a virgin?" Chronoa said somewhat offended before becoming cheeky.

"No, I'm not a virgin. I'll show you." Trunks said flipping them over so that he was on top.

"So little girl…I hope you understand I'm going to completely dominate you. Do you understand; or…is that going to be too much for you?" Trunks asked seriously looking down at Chronoa as he ran his hands all over her hips.

"Yes, I understand; and, no, I don't mind. I want this; I want you to do whatever you please to me." Chronoa said simply, challenging Trunks.

"Oh little girl…you have no clue what you're in for, do you?" Trunks asked as he stopped running his hands all over and just held her still, his hands holding her around her stomach.

"Please…" Chronoa breathed out, looking directly into his eyes and he lost it.

No more time for words, just action.

He was going to do what he wanted to do to her; he was going do what he's been fantasying about for about a half an hour now.

"Hold still." Trunks commanded as he grabbed her perky pink breasts.

All Chronoa could do was moan out in pleasure.

"Good girl." Trunks said as he continued to play with her breasts; he even started pinching her nipples, causing her to cry out in pure pleasure and a little bit of pain…which only turned the both of them on even more.

After a little bit, Trunks had captured her lips with his and his hands started roaming around her body; as hers also did to his.

"Mmmm…" Chronoa moaned into his mouth when she felt him fondling her butt.

She pulled away when she couldn't breathe; but she was moaning like crazy because Trunks was fondling her all over her butt.

To be honest, Chronoa really had no clue as to what she was in for; and Trunks knew it…but to be honest…that's what excited him about it all; she was so naive.

After a few minutes Trunks decided that it was time to start working on her neck; so he just started kissing, licking and sucking at her neck.

After a few minutes of this he pulled away from her neck…where he left two small hickeys he went back to kissing her lips. This time however, he licked her lips until she opened up and stuck his tongue in her mouth and started wrestling with her tongue.

She was a little shy at first, but she eventually began to mimic his movements and started using her tongue against his.

'Time to move on.' Trunks thought to himself with a smirk.

"Trunks?" Chronoa asked looking at him.

"Do you still want to do this? Because if you don't you have to tell me right now…you have to tell me now. Because if you don't say anything and I start, there's no turning back; I won't be able to stop… I want…no, I need you so bad. But I will not hurt you. So if you want to sto…" Trunks started, but was stopped by Chronoa who cut him off by kissing him passionately, like he had done to her earlier.

"Stop talking and take me. I want you to take me." Chronoa said softly, but seriously when she pulled away from a very shocked Trunks.

"Damn…you're a fast learner. Now, lie down, relax and enjoy." Trunks said pushing her back down to the ground causing her to squeak.

"God…you're so damn beautiful. Don't you dare hide from me." Trunks said looking her up and down and then said removing her arms from her breasts when she placed them over her breasts and blushed like crazy.

"I'm not beautiful; I'm just plain." Chronoa said softly.

"The fuck you are! You are the most adorable, cutest, prettiest Kai I know. Anyone else says otherwise are morons. You have the most beautiful pinkish-purple skin I've ever seen; it's also the softest I've ever felt." Trunks said in the heat of the moment, climbing on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with just one hand while his other hand traveled all over her body causing her to moan out for him.

"Good girl…keep moaning for me. Spread your legs while you're at it." Trunks ordered and she once again did as she was told.

Once she spread her legs Trunks easily lifted her hips up to meet his and started rubbing his aching cock against her very wet pussy.

While he was doing that Chronoa was laying there moaning like crazy, begging him for more while she played with her own breasts.

"Tru-Trunks! Ahhh!" Chronoa cried out when she felt his length continue to rub against her.

"Chronoa…" Trunks grunted out, cumming all over her stomach.

"Such a good girl." Trunks said before wrapping his arms around her body so that he could bring his face down to her breasts in order to kiss, suck, bite and tongue them.

Chronoa spazzed out when she felt his tongue on her already erect and sensitive nipples; she was instinctively thrashing her hips and pelvis up against his.

He switched breasts, smiling into it as she continues to thrash around; it was exciting him.

After a few minutes he stopped what he was doing and completely pulled away from her…to her dissatisfaction.

"Hmm…someone's excited…you're already really wet." Trunks said looking at her pussy.

"Let's see if we can make you even wetter." Trunks said taking his hand and started rubbing her pussy.

"Ahhh!" Chronoa cried out pushing her body towards his hand; she wanted more; she needed more.

"Naughty, naughty…I like it." Trunks said as he stopped for a minute to tease her.

After a few minutes of just staring at her pussy Trunks finally took one of his fingers and slowly stuck it inside of her tight crevice.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmm!" Chronoa moaned out, in a little bit of pain.

"MmmhmmMmm…" Chronoa moaned out, her body beginning to shake a little.

"Nice and easy… Chronoa…if you can't handle my finger, you'll never be able to handle my cock; that's so much bigger then my one finger." Trunks explained as he continued to push his finger.

"I'm sorry…" Chronoa said softly as she spread her legs a little more and tried to be brave.

"Do you wish to stop?" Trunks asked pulling his finger out.

"NO! No, I don't wish to stop. Please…" Chronoa exclaimed suddenly and said softly, pleading with him.

"Oh I'm not going to stop; I gave you your chance to back out earlier. It's too late now…" Trunks said simply as he started pushing his finger inside of her again; he was starting to sound like his father. He had once heard his parents have sex; it was quite disturbing.

It took a few minutes, but she adjusted to his finger going in and out of her, stretching her a little with each movement.

"More! More please!" Chronoa cried out placing her arm over her forehead while shaking her head from side to side with her eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes; look at me Chronoa." ." Trunks ordered; he wanted to see her eyes; her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"As soon as she opened her eyes to look at him, he smiled at her.

"Good girl; now here's your reward." Trunks said sticking a second finger inside of her, stretching her even more.

"Ohhh! Trunks!" Chronoa cried out releasing juices all over his fingers.

"Good girl." Trunks said calmly pulling is fingers out and licking her juices his fingers off.

"Onto the next part…" Trunks said after a few minutes, just to let her breathe a little bit.

After a few minutes Trunks was on top of her kissing her very passionately before moving down to her neck, to each of her breasts, down her stomach where he lingered for awhile.

"Tru-Trunks…what-what are you doing?" Chronoa asked confused.

"You'll see…just relax." Trunks said as he kept moving downwards.

Once he got to her pussy she realized what he was doing.

"Trunks no…not there. That's dirty…no… Trunks!" Chronoa cried out pushing her hands down by his head. At first out of fear; she didn't know a lot about sex. She didn't know it was ok or that it would feel so good to be kissed there; she was always told that was wrong for a man to do that…that it was dirty

She really started squirming around and arching her back when she felt his tongue dart in and out of her.

Trunks smiled in victory before he pulled his tongue and just gently kissed her pussy lips.

"My, my; what were you saying now?" Trunks asked teasing her a little.

"Please…more…" Chronoa breathed out, pleading with him.

"But weren't you just saying no; you didn't want that?" Trunks asked, still teasing her, but he also wanted to know why she was so against it.

"I was wrong… The lady on the television always said it was bad…it was dirty. She was wrong… Please Trunks…please more…" Chronoa explained and then begged.

'She must mean that crazy religious feminist that just started a few years ago' Trunks thought to himself.

"Trunks…" Chronoa whined getting his attention.

"Well…let me show you just how wrong she is." Trunks said calmly before he slammed his mouth on her clip and started sucking and munching there while shoving a finger up in her.

"Ahhh! Trunks! Trun-ahhhh!" Chronoa cried out as she pushed her hands on his head as she arched her body high off the bed.

After a few seconds she came hard in his awaiting mouth, screaming for him before collapsing back to the floor.

She lay there, on her side, panting like crazy as Trunks stood up and removed his boxers; he then climbed back into his bed, next to her.

"Chronoa…" Trunks said simply, taking her hand in his before placing it on his aching, throbbing cock.

"Trunks?" Chronoa questioned looking at him.

"Your turn to take care of me. Just go at your own pace and rub me up and down." Trunks explained calmly as he guided her hand up and down his shaft.

His cock was so big that she had to use both of them to rub him up and down. But it got the job done as Trunks leaned back and groaned and grunted while she gave him a hand job.

She pumped and pumped until he came, groaning into her mouth.

So he just pushed her back to his bed and got on top of her.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked looking directly into her eyes as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Don't you want me to…" Chronoa started, but he stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

"No; I'm not really a fan of blowjobs." Trunks said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"Trunks… I'm ready." Chronoa said softly as she grabbed him around the neck and hugged him.

"Don't let go of me." Trunks said as he once again placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, this time slowly pushing in.

'God, she's tight; she's so much tighter then I thought she'd be.' Trunks thought to himself as he continued to push until he made it all the way inside.

After a few seconds she let go of Trunks and just lay beneath him trembling, arms above her head, deeply breathing with tears running down her rosy-red cheeks.

"Chronoa…are you alright?" Trunks asked placing his hand on her cheek while holding still so that she could adjust to his size invading her.

"I'm ok…It just hurts a little… You're so much bigger than any of my previous lovers." Chronoa said softly as he sat there.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you." Trunks said honestly, but was shocked when he felt her hand on his cheek.

"It's ok; I asked for this. Mmmm… I knew what I was getting into. It's ok; it'll stop hurting eventually. Huhhh…uh… Do all Saiyan cocks feel this big?" Chronoa explained and then asked softly as she maneuvered a little under him, moaning here and there.

Trunks just chuckled a little at the question before leaning down to gently kiss her.

"No, not all are as big as I am; some are even bigger." Trunks answered when he pulled away.

"Well…I'm glad yours is the one in me and not someone else; I don't think I'd survive any bigger than this…" Chronoa said softly as she started relaxing under him.

"You're funny. It also looks like you're starting to relax; I'm going to start moving now." Trunks said placing his hands on her hips as he sat up and started to slowly push in and out of her.

Once he was sure that she was used to him he started going faster and harder as she had requested before…as he told her he would…as she knew him.

"Trunks!" Chronoa cried out reaching an orgasm.

"Just you wait little girl; we're just getting started." Trunks said lifting one of her legs up to her breast where he squished her breast.

Another few minutes and he lifted her other leg up over her head and started pounding her; hitting her G-spot making her scream out, cumming all over his cock again.

After she came that time he pulled out and forced her onto her stomach.

"Just relax." Trunks said lining his cock up with her pussy from behind where he then grabbed her hips and shoved right in causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"How does this feel?" Trunks asked roughly taking her from behind.

Chronoa could do nothing but cry, scream and moan out in pleasure until she came.

After that Trunks had her riding him; she was slow and awkward being on top, but she didn't do horrible and Trunks enjoyed it.

After awhile he sat up and they moved together until she came again.

"Can you go any longer?" Trunks asked holding her in that position as she laid her head on his shoulder, panting.

"Ple-please Trunks…you need to finish up as well. I can keep going…as long as I don't have to move too much more…I want to feel your cum enter me…" Chronoa said softly, still wheezing.

Trunks just sighed, but smiled; it was time to slow things down.

"Wrap your legs around waist again." Trunks said gently; she did as she was told and he stood up.

He then gently laid her down on the bed, got on top of her and re-entered her causing her to throw her head back against his pillow.

Instead of being rough with her like he normally would he was slow and gentle, holding her hips with her legs around his waist.

"Chronoa, I love you; I love you so much." Trunks said as she hugged him.

"I love you two…I think I'm going to cum again." Chronoa said softly.

"Go ahead and cum." Trunks said leaning down over her.

"Please go fast again Trunks…please." Chronoa begged.

"Chronoa…" Trunks growled; he couldn't say no to her…so he sped up…but he was not going to be rough again tonight.

"TRUNKS!" Chronoa cried reaching her climax, spilling her juices all over Trunks's bare cock.

"Chronoa…I'm getting close." Trunks grunted out going faster yet, causing Chronoa to arch her body into his.

"Yes…please cum inside of me." Chronoa begged.

"Chronoa…I'm going to cum!" Trunks grunted placing one of his arms under her shoulders and the other under her hips, lifting her up to him more.

"CHRONOA!" Trunks growled as he came deep within her.

"TRUNKS!" Chronoa cried out feeling his cum enter her.

'It's so warm…' Chronoa thought to herself as she fell limp under Trunks.

Trunks held perfectly still as he cum continued to flow out of him and into her, filling her to the brim and overflowing out of her because he was so big compared to her.

Once he was done cumming, collapsed on top of her, but rolled off after pulling out.

"That was so amazing." Chronoa breathed deeply as they both lay there panting like crazy, trying to catch their breaths.

"Yeah; we'll have to do it again sometime." Trunks said serious.

"But…" Chronoa started.

"No, buts; we have a little less than a year left before I'm no longer your second in command; we have plenty of time. Unless of course you have your proper mate waiting for you." Trunks said causing Chronoa to playfully hit him.

"No of course not. But I do need to talk to you about that." Chronoa said all of the sudden serious as she sat up.

"Ok…" Trunks said concerned as he sat up.

So Chronoa began explaining to Trunks all about his proper mate and what was going to happen in the future…shocking Trunks to the point of no return.

They started arguing again before having angry sex…


End file.
